


Był potworem

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Imperius może zniszczyć człowieka. Podwójna śmierć.





	Był potworem

Był potworem.

Różdżka w jego dłoni posyła zielone błyski, które kończą czyjeś życie. Śmieszne. Kiedyś wyczytał, że zielony jest kolorem nadziei.

Był potworem.

Jego noga zahaczyła o trupa Filiusa, ale nawet nie przystanął. Śmieszne. Tę samą nogę, niecałe osiem lat temu, Flitwick leczył, gdy Severus był na tyle głupi, by pójść do trójgłowego psa.

Był potworem.

Jego oczy były puste. Śmieszne. W tych czarnych tęczówkach niedawno lśniło życie, a zwykłe słowo – Imperio – potrafiło zgasić całe światło.

Był potworem.

Czerwony błysk uderzył w Minerwę, pozbawiając ją różdżki i zostawiając bezbronną, gdy tuż obok stał Greyback. Podwójnie śmieszne. Czerwony, to kolor jej ukochanego Gryffindoru. Czerwony, to kolor krwi, którą tak uwielbiał wilkołak.

Był potworem.

Molly Weasley na jego widok krzyknęła z wściekłości i próbowała trafić w niego strumieniem wrzącej wody, ale posłał ją daleko jednym zaklęciem. Śmieszne. Kiedyś wrzątku używała jedynie do zrobienia mu przepysznej kawy, gdy pocieszała go po kolejnym spotkaniu Śmierciożerców.

Był potworem.

Wyrwał krzyczącej i oślepionej Fleur Weasley różdżkę z ręki i popchnął ją w kierunku Dołohowa, który już rozpinał spodnie. I ponownie podwójnie śmieszne. Piękne oczy dziewczyny już nigdy nie miały ujrzeć słońca. Piękne oczy miały nie ujrzeć swojego oprawcy i jego dzikiego uśmiechu satysfakcji. Dołohow lubił wile.

Był potworem.

Stanął nad martwym ciałem Pottera i patrzył na niego beznamiętnie. Śmieszne. Zwykle samo wspomnienie o chłopaku powodowało u niego atak furii.

Był potworem.

Zacisnął dłoń na gardle Granger i patrzył w jej przerażone, błagające oczy, gdy umierała. Potrójnie śmieszne. Tą samą dłonią jeszcze przedwczoraj gładził jej gardło, zachwycając się jego gładkością. Jeszcze przedwczoraj jej oczy były pełne miłości, gdy na niego patrzyła i mówiła, że go kocha. Jeszcze przedwczoraj obiecał jej, że nie pozwoli jej umrzeć.

Był potworem.

Padła na ziemię, a on tuż za nią. Śmieszne. Nigdy nie sądził, że jego przysięga małżeńska i słowa „gdy umrzesz, ja umrę z tobą", tak zadziałają.

Był szczęśliwy.

Był potworem.

Ale potrafił kochać.


End file.
